What The?
by YAOI CREW
Summary: Para uke yang sedang kabur dari Dorm dengan alas an kesupermarket, akankah para seme mempercayainya? Lantas apa yang dilakukan pada uke di supermarket kalau mereka tidak membawa dompet? Warning! No Edit! Judul nggak sesuai ama cerita! Non Formal! Bahasa tidak baku! Monggo dibaca.. [EXO FANFICTION]


_**HALLO~**_

_**SAYA BALIK NIH~  
ADA YANG KANGEN? *plakk, ngareppp**_

_**Sebelumnya saya mau balesin review kalian nih~**_

_**Ryu: hahahah, nanggung gimana coba? Yaudah deh maaf kalo fic nya nanggung.. **__** lainkali nggak bakal nanggung deh, **_

_**insyaallah ^^**_

_**kim kyusung: hhahahahah iya bek! Hahaha mesum lu! Inget~ ramadhan weh~ -_-**_

_**NC? Abis lebaran aja, aokaokaok..**_

_**Supirnya Baekhyun: Hahahahha, menipu ya? -_- Oke, Thanks chingu~ ^^**_

_**Fantaosticpanda: Makasih reviewnya chingu~ Makasih juga komentarnya, iya emang ini terinspirasi dari fic itu sih, yaudah dehh maaf.. saya masih author labil disini xD**_

_**Kopi Luwak: Hahahaha, bias dong~ ^^ Pokok saya yang bikin pasti bisa~ :p Thanks ya chingu? ^^**_

_**Bumkeyk: hahaha, iya jadi penasaran nih jadinya gimana kalo tao battle gwiyomi sama Onyu~ :3**_

_**Patricia CassiEXOST JYJFan: Hahahah, thanks reviewnya chingu~**_

_**OKE THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW YA? *bow***_

_**Nah sekarang author bawa FF baru nih, terinspirasi dari pikiran saya sendiri waktu sholat teraweh kemarin xD**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tittle: What the..?

Cast: EXO-K and EXO-M members.

Genre: Humor

Rated: T

Summary: Para uke yang sedang kabur dari Dorm dengan alas an kesupermarket, akankah para seme mempercayainya? Lantas apa yang dilakukan pada uke di supermarket kalau mereka tidak membawa dompet?

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YAOI! BOY X BOY!**

**NON FORMAL! GAJE! ANEH!**

**.**

**.**

**LIKE THIS? MONGGO SILAHKAN DIBACA.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE THIS? YOWES OJOK DIBACA.**

**.**

**.**

**ITS YAOI FIC!**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di pagi hari yang cerah, di dalam dorm yang didalamnya berisi oleh member dari boyband yang sedang digandrungi oleh remaja jaman sekarang, siapakah mereka? Mereka adalah boyband bentukan S.M Entertaiment, yaitu EXO.

Pagi hari, sekitar pukul 09:00 KST.

At Dorm EXO.

Terlihat kini member EXO, tepatnya para seme yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah Dorm mereka.

"Huwaaaa~ Aku nggak betah nih kalo kayak gini terus, kapan sih buka puasanya?!" teriak salah satu namja berkulit tan dengan menguap sangat lebarnya, yang kita kenal dengan nama Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Kai, Lead Dancer EXO-K.

"Sabar kai, masih kurang beberapa jam lagi kok" jawab seorang namja yang berwajah angelic, bernama Kim JoonMyun, yang biasa dipanggil Suho, sang Leader EXO-K.

"Haahh~ Mana uke kita nggak balik balik lagi. Emang mereka ngapain sih ke supermarket kok bareng bareng gitu?" timpal sang namja tinggi yang kita ketahui bernama Park Chanyeol, yang biasa disebut dengan nama Chanyeol, sang Happy Virus EXO-K.

"Hey, pada ngeributin apaan sih ini? Aku boleh nggabung nggak? Lagi nggosip ya?" Tanya seorang namja yang tiba tiba muncul, bernama Kim JongDae atau bias disebut dengan nama Chen.

"Ah chen! Kau ketinggalan tau nggak!" jawab Kai dengan kesal.

"Sabar kai, ini bulan puasa. Nanti puasamu batal loh. Ada apaan sih ini?" ucap Chen.

"Anu hyung, kita lagi ngebahath tentang para uke yang tiba tiba ke thupermarket bareng bareng tadi, mencurigakan" timpal sang maknae, Oh Sehun.

"Oh tentang itu ya? Terus mau diapain? Biarkan mereka kayak gitu, mungkin mereka belanja buat bikinin menu buka puasa buat kita" jawab Chen.

"Kalian bodoh atau gimana sih? Apa tadi kalian melihat uke kalian keluar membawa dompet? Bahkan dikamarku dompet Tao masih ada diatas kasur." Tanya sang Leader EXO-M,Kris. Yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan kamar Tao tentunya.

Semua seme hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda mereka tidak tau apa apa.

"Iya juga ya! Ah iya! Mari kita periksa kamar kita masing masing!" seru Kai.

"Hana…." Ucap Chen dan Sehun bersamaan.

"Dul…." Suho dan Chanyeol pun ikut menghitung.

"Set!" ucap semuanya secara bersamaan, kecuali Kris yang sedang duduk diam diruang tengah Dorm mereka. "Dasar mereka, para seme yang aneh. Mereka seme atau uke sih? Kok hobby-nya ngerumpi mulu. Inikan bulan Puasa, aku aja udah tobat" ucap Kris. (tobat apanye? Ntar kalo digoda si Panda pasti juga bakal mau kan? Hahahahah)

Tak lama kemudian..

"Kyungie Hyung nggak bawa dompet"

"Baozi juga tidak membawa dompet"

"Yixing juga!"

"Baekkie juga tidak membawa dompet"

"Luhan-gege membawa dompet kok."

Kris melihat mereka satu persatu. "Lalu? Kenapa kalian melaporkannya padaku?" Tanya Kris dengan wajah datarnya.

"Heh? Bukankah kau tadi bertanya pada kami?" Tanya Suho.

"Kan aku hanya bertanya, aku tidak menyuruh kalian melaporkan uke kalian bawa dompet atau tidak padaku kan?" Tanya Kris lagi.

Seketika mereka semua diam membisu, "Betul juga sih, Kita yang bodoh atau memang Kris-ge yang bodoh ya?" Tanya Chen sambil memasang wajah –sok- imutnya itu.

"Tentu kalian yang bodoh!" jawab Kris dengan nada geram, menahan amarahmu ya? Hahaha, sabar bang.. Entar puasamu batal, hahahaha xD

.

.

.

.

.

Other Side, At Taman Kota.

Kini para uke sedang berada dikedai es Krim pinggir Taman Kota. Eh? Kedai es Krim? Apa mereka tidak puasa?

"Gege, Tao nggak berani makan es krim deh. Tao kan lagi puasa, nanti Tao batal" ucap sang namja bermata Panda, Huang ZITao.

"Oh ayolah Tao.. Hanya sedikit, tak apa" bujuk namja ber-eyeliner, Byun Baekhyun.

"Heyy panda, bukankah kau suka es Krim rasa Strawberry heum?" Tanya namja yang memiliki dimple di kanan, Zhang Yixing.

"Ayolah Tao, kau tidak lihat hari semakin panas eoh? Aku lelah berpuasa seperti ini, nanti aku tambah kurus" ucap namja berpipi chubby, Kim MinSeok atau Xiumin sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Hahahah betul itu! Mumpung tidak ada para seme yang mengawasi kita! Jadi kita bebas!" sahut namja bermata bulat, Do Kyungsoo.

"hahahahah iya! Mumpung tidak ada Suho yang selalu menceramahi kita," lanjut Yixing.

Satu.. Dua.. Tiga.. Empat.. Lima..

Eh kenapa Cuma ada lima? Tao, Yixing, Baekhyun, MinSeok, Kyungsoo.. Kurang satu! Kemana Luhan?!

"Heyy! Ini es Krimnya~" teriak Luhan sambil membawa nampan berisi enam es krim porsi jumbo, Oh itu dia sedang membeli es Krim rupanya. Rupanya ia tidak tau kalau ada banyak orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan, 'inikan-belum-waktunya-buka-puasa'.

Luhan meletakkan es Krim tersebut diatas meja, dan langsung disambar oleh yang lainnya. Baekhyun, Xiumin, dan juga Yixing mengambil es Krim rasa Cokelat. Sedangkat Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Tao mengambil es Krim rasa Strawberry.

"Hey Tao, katamu kau tak ingin memakan es krimnya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah anu! Kalau dipikir piker saying juga kalau tidak dimakan. Kata Suho-gege kalo kita ada makanan tapi tidak kita makan itu sama aja mubazir, jadi Tao makan ajadeh,hehehehe." jawab Tao sambil cengar cengir gak jelas.

Dan kini mereka pun melahap es Krimnya dengan sangat semangat! Ckckck, rupanya mereka sedang kelaparan eoh? Hahahah!

.

.

.

.

Back To Dorm, 16:00 KST.

"Huaahh lama sekali mereka perginya! Ini sudah 7 jam mereka pergi" ucap Chen sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hentikan perbuatan konyolmu itu, bagaimana kalau kita menunggu mereka sambil bermain game? Kalian setuju?" tawar Chanyeol dengan senyuman khasnya itu.

"Setuju! Yang kalah harus bersedia menggendong yang menang, bagaimana?" tawar Kai dengan wajah konyolnya itu.

"Tidak buruk! Aku ikut!" ucap Sehun.

Chanyeol pun mengambil Handphone-nya yang ada disebelah Televisi ruangan itu.

"Ada lagi yang mau ikut selain aku, Kai, Sehun, dan juga Chen?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku mau tidur dikamar saja" ucap Kris dengan wajah datarnya.

" Aku juga tidur sajadeh, malas bermain dengan kalian. Aku kan nggak bisa main game? Bukannya nggak bisa, tapi males, heheheh.. Lagian kalo aku kalah terus gendong kalian apa kalian tega ngelihat aku menderita?" Tanya Suho.

"Hmmm baiklah, aku tidak tega melihat uri leader menderita sakit punggung gara gara kita" jawab Kai. Suho memasang senyum angelic-nya. "Iya thih, thelain itu tubuh thuho hyung lebih pendek dari kita" timpal Sehun, seketika senyuman diwajah Suho memudar. "Aku kekamar dulu" ucap Kris dan Suho bebarengan dengan wajah datar mereka lalu menuju kamar mereka untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka sambil menunggu waktu buka puasa tiba.

"Dasar para leader yang aneh!" ketus Chen.

"Sudah sudah ayo kita mulai sekarang!" ucap Kai yang diangguki oleh mereka yang ada diruang tengah.

Mereka pun kini sedang bertanding memperebutkan skor tertinggi, kalian bertanya mereka bermain apa? Mereka sedang bermain Magic Sushi -_-.

30 Menit berlalu..

"Baiklah, berapa skor yang kalian dapat?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku 850" jawab Chen.

"Aku 600" jawab Kai dengan wajah murungnya.

"Aku 1110" jawab Sehun dengan semangatnya.

"Hahahahah! Baiklah, aku 1010" ucap Chanyeol.

"Nah, berhubung thehun yang menang, Thehun ingin digendong Chen-gege!" jawab Sehun.

"MWO?!" teriak Chanyeol dengan ekspresi O.O

"hah, tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku harus menggendong tiang jemuran itu" ucap Kai pasrah dengan Nasibnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Ia tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Mereka ber-empat kini sedang berada dihalaman depan apartemen mereka. Dimana posisi Sehun yang sedang digendong oleh Chen, dan Posisi Kai yang sedang menggendong Chanyeol.

"Hana… Dul… Set… Lets Go~!" teriak Chanyeol. Chen dan Kai pun kini tengah berlari mengitari halaman luas yang ada didepan apartemen mereka sembari menggendong partner mereka.

"Hahahaha! Kau hebat gege~ Ayo balap thi kkamjong… Yuhuuu! Chenchen gege lebih cepat! Ayo lebih cepat larinya! Hahahahahah" teriak Sehun sembari tertawa dengan bebasnya.

"Heh Kai! Jangan sampai kalah! Ayo lebih cepat! Awas jika kau kalah oleh Chen"

"Hyaaa, tak boleh! Chen gege haruth menang. Ayo gege ayoo!"

"Kkamjong lebih cepatt!"  
"Ayo Chen gege!"

Chen terlihat memejamkan matanya sembari mengambil nafas, dan…. "Chen gege awath lihat depan!" ucap Sehun seambil menepuk nepuk bahu Chen. "HYAAAA DIA-"

BRUKKK!

"Buahahahahahhahahaha" Tawa Kai pun terdengar sangat keras akibat melihat si Chen dan Sehun yang terjatuh akibat menabrak pohon apel yang ada dihalaman apartemen mereka.

"Hahahahaha… Kai lihat dep-" BRUKKK! Kini terlihat Kai yang dengan suksesnya terjatuh lalu mencium batu yang ada dibawahnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Ia sedang meratapi nasibnya yang sedang mendarat di tanah yang kasar.

"Awwww… Malangnya nasibku" gumam Chanyeol lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Para uke kini sedang menuju apartemen mereka sembari membawa beberapa kantong plastic berisi bungkus makanan ditangan mereka.

"Ini semua karena kalian dompetku jadi habis, kenapa kalian tidak membawa dompet sih?" gerutu Luhan.

"Ya kan kami terburu buru." Jawab Yixing.

"Lagipula siapa juga tadi yang mendesak kami agar cepat berangkat?" sahut Baekhyun, seketika Luhan langsung bungkam mulut. Memang benar ia yang menyuruh mereka untuk segara berangkat. Karena apa? Karena Luhan ingin segera menikmati eskrim yang segar itu.

Sesampainya mereka dihalaman apartemen mereka,

Xiumin melihat kearah samping kanan dan samping kiri, lalu… "OMONA! Chen!" teriak Xiumin lalu menghampiri Chen yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon dengan Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol tentunya. Para Uke ikut menoleh kearah Xiumin berlari, dan….

"YEOLLIEE!"

"SEHUNNIE!"

"KAI!"

Mereka semua kini berlari menghampiri Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, dan Chen. Kecuali Tao dan Yixing tentunya. Tao menoleh kearah Yixing, "Mereka kenapa ge? Kenapa mereka seperti itu?" Tanya Tao polos. "Ah sudahlah Tao, ayo kita masuk.. untung saja seme kita tidak bandel seperti mereka" jawab Yixing tersenyum sembari mengambil kantong plastic yang dijatuhkan oleh Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo, "Ayo masuk" lanjut Yixing lalu masuk kedalam Dorm diikuti oleh Tao tentunya.

"Chen? Aigoo kepalamu, kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Sehunnie? Kenapa bisa? Aigoo kenapa kau memegangi punggungmu?" Tanya Luhan

"Kai? Kenapa lututmu berdarah?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Astaga yeollie, kenapa dengan jidatmu? Sikumu? Juga lututmu eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chen, Kai, dan Sehun hanya diam sambil melirik kearah Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menampilkan wajah tanpa dosanya. "Ada apa kalian semua melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Gara gara dia kita jadi seperti ini.. Huweee~" tunjuk Sehun pada Chanyeol. "Ehh? Apa benar itu Yeollie?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan. "Heheheheh, iya sihh" jawab Chanyeol sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi aku mendapat balasannya kok, lihat ini luka-ku lebih banyak dari kalian." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Tapi tetap saja Kepalaku jadi benjol!" sahut Chen.

"Punggungku sakit semua tau!" sahut Sehun.

"Lututku sakit! Bagaimana kalau aku tak bisa dance?" ucap Kai dengan tatapan kosong, Kyungsoo yang melihat namjachingu-nya seperti itu hanya bisa memeluk Kai dan memberikan kata kata penenang untuk Kai. "Sttt, sudah tidak apa apa chagya" ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengelus punggung namjachingu-nya dengan sayang.

.

.

.

.

.

KRISTAO Side

"gege? Kenapa tidak ikut main dengan yang lainnya?" Tanya Tao sembari duduk disamping Kris. "hmm? Karena aku tidak tertarik dengan permainan itu. Ohiya kau tadi darimana eoh?" jawab dan Tanya Kris pada Tao. "Eum? Tao tadi sedang makan es Krim dengan yang lainnya" jawab Tao polos. "Heh? Jadi kau batal puasa?" Tanya Kris. Tao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi tadi kalian tidak ke SuperMarket?" Tanya Kris lagi. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat itu Kris langsung memasang smirk, tak apalah batal puasa toh ini juga 'hukuman' untuk Tao yang sudah berani membohonginya. "Karena kau sudah membohongiku, jadi kau harus menerima 'hukuman'mu panda kecilku" ucap Kris lalu menindih tubuh Tao. " mau apa? i..ini kan.. i..ini.. aahhhh" ucapan tao terpotong karena sekarang Kris sedang melumat lehernya. "Kau harus dihukum panda kecilku" ucap Kris sembari membelai wajah Tao, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara desahan desahan kenikmatan yang berasal dari kamar KrisTao.

SULAY Side

"Kau sudah dating?" Tanya Suho yang melihat Yixing sedang terbaring disampingnya. "Ne, aku sudah dating, kau kenapa?" jawab dan Tanya Yixing setelah melihat wajah Suho, "Aku tidak bisa tidur karena suara rebut rebut diluar" jawab Suho, menatap mata Yixing. "e..eumm, l..lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Yixing, gugup? Tentu saja! Karena dari tadi Suho terus menatapnya seolah olah menelanjanginya didepan umum. "Temani aku tidur" jawab Suho singkat sembari memeluk Yixing dengan posesif, mendapat pelukan tiba tiba dari Suho, Yixing hanya bisa membalas pelukan sang kekasih dengan tangan Yixing yang mengelus punggung Suho, oh jangan lupakan pipinya yang memerah! Hahahahaha… Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara dengkuran halus yang berasal dari bibir Suho, sudah tidur eh? Melihat itu, Yixing hanya tersenyum lalu menyusul sang kekasih kea lam mimpi..

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan pasangan ChanBaek, HunHan, dan ChenMin? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Mereka masih sibuk dengan pertengkaran mereka.

"Ini semua karna kekasihmu Baek! Gara gara dia kekasihku jadi benjol!"  
"Enak saja! Itu juga kecerobohan kekasihmu Xiu hyung!"  
"Huwaa gara gara Chanyeol Punggung kekasihku jadi sakit, bagaimana kalau dia tidak kuat menggendongku lagi?"  
"Yah itu deritamu Luhan hyung!"  
"Yeee enak saja! Ini karena kekasihmu tau!"  
"Yee bukan! Bukan!"

mendengar semua itu Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengambil nafas dalam dalam… Kai yang melihat kekasihnya seperti itu sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi, jadi ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

Dan….. "DIAAAAAMMMMM SEMUAAANYAAAAA".

Seketika suasana menjadi hening, "Begini lebih baik" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

Oh rupanya mereka melupakan acara buka bersama mereka eoh? Hahahahah!

KrisTao yang sedang melakukan 'itu'

SuLay yang sedang tidur bersama

KaiSoo yang sedang berpelukan

HunHan yang sedang melihat langit

ChenMin yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri sendiri

Dan..

ChanBaek yang sibuk berdebat karena masalah tadi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

Huahh akhirnya finish juga! Bagaimana ceritanya menurut kalian? Baguskah ceritanya? Jelek? Gaje ya? Yahh maklum lah, ini hanya ide yang kebetulan lewat dari otak saya.. Hahahahah.. Reviewnya ya chingu? ^^

Kritik dan Saran jangan lupa yaaa! ^^


End file.
